Les débris d'hier
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: OS.2113. Deux adolescents détendus, qui préparent un exposé d'histoire. Des actions, des événements... Mais aussi de vraies personnes. Ils sont le souvenir de ceux qui ont vécu. Cependant, petit à petit, les images s'estompent. Ils n'y a plus que des noms à se souvenir, des dates à se rappeler et des interrogations sans réponses. 2ème partie du triptyque "Mémoires d'un autre siècle


**OS (pas de suite)**

 **Similitudes avec Les restes du passé, un autre de mes OS.**

 **Zéphyr Macmillan et Ursa Lupin m'appartiennent. Le reste est surtout à Rowling.**

* * *

2113

Zéphyr s'affala sur le canapé à côté d'Ursa, muni d'un calepin clair et d'une plume de geai, son encrier posé négligemment en équilibre sur l'accoudoir.

"Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, pour le projet d'Histoire de la Magie ? Les guerres goblines au XIème siècle ? Le grand Traité de 638 avant J-C ? La bataille de Glasgow ? Ou l'ascension de Serpentard ?" demanda-t-il en rongeant l'ongle de son pouce.

C'était une mauvaise habitude qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à perdre. Pas qu'il ait réellement essayé.

"On pourrait juste choisir une personnalité qu'on apprécie." observa Ursa en feuilletant le _100 sorciers qui ont marqué l'histoire du XXIème siècle_ posé sur ses genoux.

Zéphyr était en retard, elle avait déjà eu le temps de le consulter rapidement.

"Hum. Ton personnage historique préféré ?" demanda Zéphyr, curieux, en empruntant un des manuels que Ursa avait déposés sur le canapé comme support pour son carnet, prêt à prendre des notes.

"Ginevra Potter. Elle a monté un réseau de résistance dans notre école quand elle avait seize ans, tu te rends compte ? Alors qu'elle était Sang-pure en plus. Et elle était plus jeune que nous." déclara Ursa avec un regard passionné.

Zéphyr sourit en voyant les yeux de son amie s'illuminer.

"Ce devait être quelqu'un. Tu sais si elle est toujours vivante ?" l'interrogea-t-il, intéressé.

Il aimait les gens passionnés. Ils rendaient tout plus intense.

Ursa leva les yeux quelques secondes et se mordit la lèvre, essayant de se souvenir si elle avait jamais lu quelque chose à ce propos. Elle finit par secouer la tête, comme pour la débarrasser des toiles d'araignée qui encombraient ce coin de sa mémoire mais rien ne lui revint. Elle soupira de frustration.

"Je ne crois pas. Elle serait très vieille sinon. Et toi, c'est qui ton héros de l'histoire ?" interrogea la jeune fille.

Zéphyr n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

"Scrimgeour." déclara-t-il d'un ton qui ne prêtait pas à la discussion et d'où émanait un certain respect.

Ursa ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle aurait plutôt pensé qu'il choisirait parmi les Généraux de Bronze, qui avaient bien plus d'éclat. Mais Zéphyr était souvent bien moins superficiel qu'elle ne se l'imaginait. Il lui arrivait de juger les gens un peu vite.

"Dans la galerie "Ministres assassinés" je t'avoue que je préfère Shacklebolt." remarqua-t-elle tout de même.

Zéphyr réfléchit à l'idée quelque seconde puis secoua la tête.

"Je ne sais pas... Scrimgeour avait beaucoup de charisme. C'était quelqu'un de loyal et qui suivait ses convictions, un homme très droit. Shacklebolt l'a peut-être été, mais Scrimgeour est mort sur le champ de bataille, pas en se rendant à un congrès. Il savait que c'était un risque." commenta-t-il lentement, et Ursa aurait pu jurer qu'elle voyait les rouages de sa réflexion s'activer.

Elle protesta presque immédiatement.

"J'imagine qu'on peut le voir comme ça. Mais Shacklebolt devait bien se douter que cela arriverait. Il y avait tellement de tensions, juste après la guerre." remarqua-t-elle, catégorique.

Une lueur d'amusement traversa le regard de Zéphyr et Ursa se prépara au commentaire stupide qui allait venir.

"Il n'aurait pas pris le risque d'emmener sa femme dans ce cas. Sauf s'il ne l'aimait vraiment pas..."

Elle ne s'était pas assez préparée apparemment, et manqua s'étouffer en riant, son ami lui tapotant le dos.

"T'es bête. Les Shacklebolt sont toujours décrits comme un couple uni. Ginevra Potter disait que c'était sa femme qui tirait les ficelles en douce et l'avait aidé à accéder au pouvoir. C'était de grandes amies je crois." dit-elle, cherchant dans ses souvenirs de précédents cours.

Zéphyr ouvrit la bouche, et la referma. Ursa reprit sa lecture sur Albertina Jacobson et la Confrérie de Mars. Finalement, le garçon se décida à parler et son amie reposa son livre dans un soupir ennuyé.

"On pourrait travailler sur elle si ça t'intéresse."

"Ça ne te dérange pas ? Sincèrement je pense qu'Auria Shacklebolt est une personnalité importante de son temps. Son agence est celle qui a fourni un avocat à Daphné Flint." lui apprit-elle.

"Je ne savais pas qu'elle était intervenue dans l'Affaire Flint."

Ursa avait déjà travaillé dessus en 5ème année. L'Affaire Flint avait fait la une des journaux pendant des années. C'était l'un des procès les plus suivis après la guerre, et il y en avait eus avec lesquels concourir.

"Daphné Flint était la filleule de sa sœur ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est Auria Shacklebolt - alors Auria Lesbois - qui a porté l'affaire au public." lui révéla-t-elle.

Lesbois & Perry était connu pour avoir représenté de nombreuses sorcières emprisonnées dans des mariages avec des êtres abjects.

"Tu imagines être mariée pendant dix ans, avoir deux enfants avec la personne que tu as épousé et apprendre qu'elle fait partie d'une milice extrémiste qui agit dans l'ombre et est composée d'anciens Mangemorts ?"

Auria frissonna. Elle n'aimait pas le côté sensationnel autant que Zéphyr. Ces choses-là étaient arrivées à de vraies personnes.

"Je préfère ne pas imaginer, merci." grogna-t-elle en tournant la page de son bouquin, cherchant à s'ôter cette image de l'esprit.

Après avoir jeté un regard noir à son camarade qui n'avait pris presque aucune note pour le moment.

"Et le procès a duré trois ans. La peur qu'elle devait avoir. Sa vie était en danger, celle de ses enfants... Pauvre femme." déclara Zéphyr, l'air désolé pour la malheureuse Daphné Flint. "Je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue après le procès ?" questionna-t-il.

"Pendant elle s'est réfugiée chez sa soeur. Après... J'imagine qu'elle a changé de nom et qu'elle est partie loin avec ses filles." lui raconta Ursa, l'estomac retourné.

C'était une bien triste histoire.

"Tu crois que si on parle d'Auria Shacklebolt, on est obligé de faire au moins un paragraphe sur l'Affaire Flint ?" interrogea Zéphyr, réfléchissant à un moyen de l'omettre.

"Peut-être même une sous-partie entière, mais j'aime vraiment l'idée de prendre Auria Shacklebolt comme suj... Oh ! Tu ne peux pas faire un peu attention pour une fois, Zéph ?"

Zéphyr venait de leur renverser son encrier dessus par inadvertance. Il y avait de l'encre violette partout sur le canapé et il ne fallut pas moins de cinq Recurvite aux deux élèves ayant obtenu des O à leurs BUSEs en Sortilèges pour en venir à bout.

"Désolé. Je vais le poser sur la table, comme tu mourais d'envie de me le recommander depuis le début."

Ursa était quelqu'un de beaucoup plus organisé et raisonnable que le garçon. Elle n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, laissé son encrier sur une surface instable. Mais l'avoir fait remarqué à Zéphyr n'aurait rien changé, ils le savaient tous les deux. Il était têtu comme une mule.

"Auria Shacklebolt, donc ?" demanda Zéphyr en tournant la page pour écrire le nom en gros, en haut de page.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec un sourire. Il ne pouvait jamais lui résister quand elle souriait, et c'était la même chose avec son petit frère. Zéphyr ne savait pas résister aux sourires.

Mais le sujet lui plaisait vraiment, ce n'était pas un si grand sacrifice, au fond.

Il trempa sa plume dans son encrier pour tracer un tableau à deux colonnes afin qu'ils se répartissent les recherches.

Ils avaient encore deux semaines avant de devoir faire leur exposé, mais en bons Serdaigles, ils préféraient tous les deux s'y prendre à l'avance.


End file.
